65 years later
by Ytheheckrtheronly17cherubbooks
Summary: Conner's granddaughter has found the The Land of Stories book. She accidentally falls through it and hits her head when she reaches the ground. When she wakes up again, she has lost her memory. What adventures she have? Continuation of the final book's epilogue.
1. Arrival

Although she was convinced her eyes were playing tricks on her, Charlie watched in amazement as the storybook's pages started to glow. Thanks to her natural curiosity she touched the page it was opened on. But instead of her hand touching it, her hand sank into the page and she felt a cool breeze running through her fingers. Shocked she pulled back her hand. Could this be real? 'No, it must have been an illusion.', Charlie thought, 'But what if her Grandpa had been telling the truth all along? He couldn't just have disappeared into thin air.' Carefully Charlie stuck her hand in again, then her arm, then her head all the way up to her shoulders. She was maybe 20 feet up in the air, above a thick forest. She leaned in more to look further. Suddenly she was hit by a strong gust of wind. She tried to catch herself but she started falling. After falling for what had felt like an eternity, but had probably only been a few seconds, she hit the ground. Blinding pain filled her head, before everything turned black.

**_This takes place at the end of the last book in the Land of Stories series. It's a continuation of the epilogue. Conner and Alex are now eighty years old. I have to guess, I'm not sure if it was ever mentioned, but I assume that Goldie, Red, Jack and Froggy must be about ninety years old. It seems a bit unrealistic that they are all still alive, but it was mentioned in the epilogue. In the epilogue Alex says that Goldie broke her hip while teaching her grandchildren back handsprings, bit I'm going to turn that into her great-grandchildren, because, according to my assumption Hero must be about 65 now, so even if she had more children, her grandchildren are probably already adults. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the The Land of Stories series._**

**_I could really use help. It doesn't have to be as a Beta-Reader, a helpful comment is enough, especially with the writing flow._**


	2. Found

Raven and Cassandra were galloping through the woods, leaves brushing against their faces. When they came to a small clearing they slowed down.

"We've finally lost them.", Cassandra said, jumping off her horse."Let's stop here." She opened a satchel and took out a cloth filled with food, a pot and two canteens.

Raven was 23 years old, was tall, slim and had messy black hair. Cassandra was a year older than Raven and had wavy light brown hair, at the moment she had a very thin beaded braid in the front.

Cassandra pulled out her 7 month old son, Gabriel, from her baby carrier, then she took a blanket from the back of her bay horse, Azrael, and layed it on the ground. While she fed Gabriel, Raven started a fire. Raven was arranging the sticks so that he could put the pot on them, when they saw something falling from the sky, a shriek, which founded very human, and a thump. Raven and Cassandra quickly got up and headed to the direction the sound had come from. A few hundred meters from the clearing they found a young girl in strange clothes. She was stratched up and unconcious. Raven carried her to the clearing, since Cassandra was carrying Gabriel. He layed her on the blanket while Cassandra soaked a cloth with water which he layed on her head. Slowly the girl woke up.

"Ow, my head.", she said, sitting up.

"Oh good, you're awake. Don't strain yourself.", Cassandra said. "I'm Cassandra. Who are you?"

"I don't know.", the girl answered about a minute later. There was a scared and confused tone in her voice.

"I think you fell from the sky. You must have hit your head.", Raven remarked. "Why don't you come with us? We'll look if we can find your parents. In your state you are better off with us."

"But you should sleep first.", Cassandra added."Have something to drink too."

Cassandra gave her some water and helped the girl lie down again. She fell asleep quickly. Cassandra and Raven looked at the figure sleeping blissfully.

"Oh, the poor girl.", Cassandra said. "I hope we can find her parents."

"I don't think we will. She fell from the sky. I think she is a gift from it.", Raven remarked.

"You're right. Let's nurture her like our own child. She is an angel."


End file.
